


Voyeur

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Sherlock Smut [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, Confused Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Papa Greg likes to watch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John stop for a quicky, who knew they had an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John grabbed Sherlock's scarf, dragging him forward as his own back hit the brick wall. Carding his hands through Sherlock's dark curls he yanked the taller man’s head down to meet his lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues tangling, fighting for dominance.

 

John was undoing his trousers, pulling his dick from his pants. He broke away from the kiss, both men were breathless. In a whispered growl John demanded, “Down.”, pressing on Sherlock’s shoulders as he said it. Sherlock slowly sunk to his knees.

 

Lestrade knew he should walk away, at the very least turn away, but he couldn’t seem to be able to make his body obey. He watched from the shadows as Sherlock took John’s thick cock in his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was witnessing this. Sherlock and John in an alley not twenty feet away from a crime scene.

 

Sherlock started bobbing his head enthusiastically over John’s length, making slurping sounds as he sucked him off. Sherlock reached up toying with John’s balls. John’s head dropped back against the wall, mouth wide on a nearly silent moan. Sherlock hollowed his cheeks, pulling John from his mouth slowly, looking up at him as he did. “Do you like that John?” Sherlock asked breathless. In response John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head pushing his erection back In his mouth hard, hitting the back of Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock moaned loudly.

 

Lestrade’s dick twitched in his trousers. He looked down at it. _You bloody traitor. You’re not liking this, they’re your friends._ But despite his pep talk with his prick he continued to harden as he watched Sherlock lick up John’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head sloppily. John was moaning out Sherlock’s name as he thrust his hips forward.

Lestrade started to fondle himself through his trousers. With each hard thrust of John's hips his dick jerked. _He shouldn’t be doing this._ Lestrade had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

 

John still had his hand buried in Sherlock’s hair, but now he was holding his head still while he fucked his delicious little mouth. He looked down at Sherlock who was taking it like a champ. His lips were red and swollen, but he knew Sherlock loved it rough. He pushed forward slowly until he could feel the head of his dick slide against Sherlock’s uvula. Sherlock started to gag, he slipped out, they couldn't afford that sort of noise out here in public. John pulled upwards on his hair, signaling Sherlock to stand up. Sherlock slid the length of his body against John’s as he did. Both men moaning quietly.

 

Lestrade’s hand had some how found it’s way inside his pants, slowly rubbing the head of his dick.

 

John had his fingers splayed around Sherlock’s jaw while his thumb rubbed over his lips. He pressed his thumb into Sherlock’s mouth, plunging it in over and over. “Do you want me to do this to you Sherlock?” Sherlock whimpered and nodded yes. John removed his thumb from his mouth and molded their mouths together in a steamy kiss. John was searching Sherlock's pocket, pulling out a small bottle.

 

 _Oh. They’re going to do this here. Dear god he had to get out of here._ But not surprisingly, Lestrade's feet stayed planted right where they were. He watched as John leaned Sherlock over some wooden crates and poured a bit of lube over Sherlock's hole. He pressed one long, thick finger in slowly. Moving it in and out. Lestrade found himself stroking himself in time with John’s slow finger thrust.

 

Pouring a bit more lube he added a second finger, Sherlock begged John quietly. John caressed Sherlock’s exposed arse with his free hand as he twirled his fingers in and out of his entrance. “Not yet.” He scolded.

 

Adding a third finger, Sherlock cried out, quickly shoving his fist in his own mouth to keep the sound from reaching others. John started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion gently stretching Sherlock to ready him. John picked up the bottle of lube one more time, squeezing a healthy amount on his own dick, stroking to spread the lube. Removing his wet fingers he leaned over Sherlock, licking along his ear, kissing the side of his jaw, and then whispered, “Try to keep quiet.”

 

Lestrade almost came in his pants when John lined himself up with Sherlock’s hole, grabbed him by the hips and thrust hard. The sound that came from John’s mouth with the first thrust...the way he grunted his pleasure nearly undid Lestrade. He quickly undid his trousers, freeing his dick from his pants. He started to stroke it faster than he had been before. _Oh god he couldn’t believe he was watching his friends fuck._

 

John had a hand braced on Sherlock's lower back as he pounded into him. Sherlock was doing his best to keep quiet, mewling and whimpering quietly. John was gripping Sherlock tight, digging his fingers in his skin, marking. John slowed down his thrust, pushing shallowly, brushing over Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock was a quaking mess, his limps shaking with the sensation.

 

Lestrade tried to  forced his hand to go just as slow, to mimic John’s actions, he wanted to draw it out as long as possible. He could feel himself getting close, like static jumping across his skin.

 

John started to set a fast rhythm. Plungging in, burying himself inside Sherlock over and over again. Sherlock was stroking himself fast, biting his lip to keep from crying out. His whimpers were like licks from a flame, making John hotter and hotter. His vision started to dim a bit around the edges, he whispered, “You feel so fucking good.”

 

Sherlock's hand was moving faster, his head hung forward mouth drawn wide, panting. “J-JJohn, I’m- ohhh….hmmmm” John reached around shoving Sherlock's scarf in his mouth.

 

Lestrade pumped his fist faster, Sherlock was coming, he could hear the barely audible scream of release into his scarf. He could see his come paint the crate in front of him. That seemed to only spur John on. He became animalistic in his thrust, grunting in time with each stroke. His hands seemed to be digging painfully into Sherlock’s hips. Lestrade felt his body erupt in fire, he started to come hard, spewing his come all over his hand and the pavement in front of him. His eyes crossed with the intensity of it. He felt like he was going to fall. He reached out a hand to steady himself on the wall as he watched John continue to plunge himself into Sherlock.

 

John was almost there, his rhythm going erratic,  faultering. Throwing his head back he thrust once, twice more and then he felt himself shatter. Growling, coming inside of Sherlock. He held himself still, trying to catch his breath. Pulling out, Sherlock whimpered. John tucked himself away quickly and then helped Sherlock up. Kissing him tenderly while he redid his trousers for him.

 

Lestrade had already righted his clothes and stealthily snuck back around to the crime scene, not wanting to get caught. He really could not believe Sherlock and John were fucking, and that he watched them do it in public!

 

A few minutes later Sherlock and John came from around the corner. Lestrade looked at them closely, if it hadn’t been for Lestrade seeing them with his own eyes, he wouldn’t even be able to tell they had just had sex in the alley. Maybe except for Sherlock’s lips were still a little swollen and a bit red from were he bit them to keep quiet.

 

Sherlock and John approached him. “Where were you two at?” Lestrade only asked because it would have been more odd for him not to.

 

Sherlock looked at his shoes and John answered, “Sorry Greg, we had something we had to tend to really quick, you understand?”

 

_Did they know? Dear god now he was paranoid._

 

Sherlock smiled at Lestrade and then turned to John, come on John let’s wrap this case up, Lestrade, will you be joining us?

  
Lestrade swallowed hard with the visual that came unbidden with Sherlock’s words. Clearing his throat he said, “Yep, right this way.”

 

 [Papa Greg Meme](http://madamfandom-101.tumblr.com/image/147515696174)


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade can only think of that night in the alley.

Lestrade had a problem. And it wasn’t the sort he could call Sherlock in to solve. In fact, it would make matters worse. 

 

Every time he saw Sherlock he pictured him on his knees sucking John off. All the delicious noises Sherlock made as he did it; the slurping and licking and moaning. Not to mention when he was actually getting fucked. Sherlock was very verbal apparently, who would’ve thought?

 

Furthermore Sherlock was always bossing poor John around, ha! He wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that John bossed Sherlock around during sex. His voice alone commanded obedience. He guess it was a military thing. 

 

He had been avoiding John’s calls and Sherlock’s text. He couldn’t stand to hear John’s voice even over the phone. It would send his mind into a tailspin. But he couldn't keep avoiding them. 

 

Lestrade moaned aloud, “Mmm...fuck.” Every day for the past week, he avoided them all day, wanked at night thinking about them getting off in the alley. He stroked himself faster. “Daaaamn….hmmmm Oh yeah.” His stroking became hurried, picturing how Sherlock came on the wooden crates. But in his mind Sherlock's voice wasn’t muffled by the scarf shoved in his mouth, in his mind, Sherlock was free to shout out his release. His voice painting the alley way with his release. 

 

“Oh fuuuuuck....mmm….oooh! Lestrade came all over his hand and stomach. He continued to stroke himself lightly as he caught his breath. “Dammit.” What was he going to do? They were driving him mad and they hadn’t any clue. He needed to come clean about it and then maybe he’d be able to let it go. Looking at the time on his bedside table, it was 1am. Much to late to call and confess something like this. This need was killing him.

 

The next day Lestrade was a nervous wreck. He had already sent Sherlock and John a group text telling them he needed to talk to them privately. Sherlock suggested he come over after his shift. Here it was an hour until he got off and he was hoping for something big to fall in his lap so he wouldn’t have to go over there. It didn’t have to be a murder case or anything that big, he didn’t want someone to turn up dead simply on account that he didn’t have big enough balls to talk to his friends like a grown adult. 

 

9pm was here. And it would only take 10 minutes to get over to their flat. His hands were sweaty and he felt light headed. He could do this. He was an adult and adults talked about sex. No big deal.

 

9:30pm. Lestrade had been standing outside their flat for 20 minutes. John watched as he paced back and forth. Sherlock got up from his seat went to the window and yelled down. “Lestrade! Stop pacing back and forth and get up here!” Lestrade looked up with terror in his eyes. Sherlock thought he might bolt. Lestrade straightened up and walked through the downstairs door. 

 

With each step Lestrade took it got harder and harder for him to breath. Why was this so hard? It shouldn’t be this hard. When he reached the landing their flat door was open and waiting. Forcing his feet to move, Lestrade stepped in, closing the door behind him. 

 

Sherlock and John were sitting in their seats, waiting. Sherlock thought Lestrade still looked like he was going to bolt. He should’ve made a wager with John. Too late now. “Graham, what has gotten into you? Is everything okay?”

 

“Greg!”  both Lestrade and John said at the same time. Lestrade looked up sharply at John and then squeezed his eyes shut. “Sit down Greg. Tell us what this is about.”

 

Lestrade opened his eyes, keeping them downcast, he walked to the couch sitting down, his hand gripping the armrest. 

 

“Lestrade?” Sherlock prompt again. No answer. 

 

John tried. “Gre-”

 

“John, could you  _ not _ talk please?” Lestrade requested in a rush. 

 

Lestrade had to get this over with. Looking up at the two of them he blurted out in a rush, “I saw you. You two were fucking. You two _are_ fucking. I can't get it out of my head. I thought if I came and confessed it to you I would feel better and be able to get back to my life. But I still feel so...ugh!”  

 

John said nothing as requested and Sherlock simply looked at Lestrade making his own deductions. 

 

“You liked it! That’s why you’re so bent out of shape.” Sherlock accused suddenly, face alight.

 

Lestrade ran his hands over his face. “Yes. God help me, yes I did. And I can't get your bloody mouth out of my head,” he said pointing to Sherlock, “or your voice.” he said pointing to John. 

 

Sherlock smirked. John made sure he kept a very neutral face. 

 

“So, what…? What is it you want us to do?” Sherlock asked. “Are you expecting us to invite you to join us in bed?” John looked at Sherlock sharply.

 

“God no. I don’t even like men.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I don't know. I just need...I don't know what I need.” Lestrade sounded so lost. 

 

John stood up, walked over to Sherlock’s seat. Standing in front of him he bent over, whispering in his ear, “Follow my lead.”

 

Lestrade’s head hang down between his shoulders, defeated. “I can’t even have a proper wank anymore.” he whined.

 

“Mmm” the sound of Sherlock moaning had Lestrade’s head popping up. John had a fist buried in Sherlock's hair, holding him still while he plunged his tongue in Sherlock’s mouth. His other hand wrapped loosely around Sherlock's throat, stroking the rapidly beating pulse there.

 

John yanked Sherlock’s head back and kissed along his jaw, making his way to that sweet spot between neck and shoulder. He licked the spot, then sucked the skin into his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Sherlock didn’t have to be quiet this time. He let loose. He whimpered loudly, digging his fingers into John’s shoulders. 

 

Lestrade looked around the room. He couldn't believe this was happening again. And this time it was consensual. Were they giving him the okay to touch himself as well? He watched as John expertly took Sherlock apart bit by bit. He was holding on to John so hard he was sure there would be bruises. John pulled away looking down into Sherlock’s hooded gaze. He began unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. When it was open he pulled it from his body. 

 

John proceeded to take is own off, tossing it across the desk. He heard a belt buckle John turned and looked at Lestrade he was unbuckling his belt. He fixed him with a piercing look, “Do  _ not  _ touch yourself Greg.” John demanded turning back to Sherlock. 

 

“Take off my trousers Sherlock.” Sherlock rushed to comply, undoing and shoving John’s trousers down his powerful legs. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. He stood there in his pants, painfully aroused. He pushed Sherlock's head against is abdomen, hand gripping Sherlock's hair tight, he thrust his hips upward, the head of his dick brushing against Sherlock's bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly.

 

“Take them off!” Sherlock's hands scrambled to pull off the offending material. Stepping out of those as well he looked back at Lestrade, his hands were fisted at his sides. He didn’t say anything to the D.I. just turned his attention back to Sherlock and his waiting mouth. 

 

John guided Sherlock's mouth to his erection. Sherlock wrapped one hand around John, licking up his length several times before taking the head in his mouth. John growled and from the couch he heard Lestrade groan. He thrust up into Sherlock’s mouth. 

 

Sherlock moaned around the cock in his mouth. He loved to give John head. He was surprisingly good at it and he knew he could drive John to distraction doing it. He hollowed his cheeks applying more pressure around John. Swirling his tongue around the head, massaging John’s perineum with his other hand. John was grunting and giving small thrust into Sherlock’s hot, wet mouth. His leg started shaking. He was close and not ready to come yet. 

 

John yanked Sherlock’s head away from his cock. Breathing hard. Pulling lightly at Sherlock's hair Sherlock stood up, he was a sight. His lips wet and slightly swollen. John kissed him tenderly tongues dueling. 

 

Sherlock pulled away and looked at Lestrade. His hands were shaking and he was obviously aroused. There was sweat pouring down his face with the effort to not touch himself. 

 

John undid Sherlock’s trousers. He rarely wore pants and today was not an exception. His trousers dropped, pooling at his ankles. He had Sherlock step out of them and lead him over to his chair, “Kneel.” Sherlock climbed into the chair, kneeling, his arms wrapped around the back of the chair and head resting against it. John smacked his arse hard. Sound of his hand hitting the flesh resonating throughout the room. Sherlock's cheek was red.

 

John walked over to the desk and rifled through one of the drawers. He pulled out two small bottles. He tossed one to Lestrade who didn’t even move to catch it. It landed on the couch beside him. And the other he took for himself. 

Walking back over to Sherlock he bent and kissed the small of Sherlock's back. Squeezing a bit of lube into his hand he reached around and stroked Sherlock's cock. Sherlock threw his head back at the contact begging for more. 

 

“Mmm...ooh John...pleaaaase….aah”

 

John nuzzled Sherlock’ arse as he stroked him slowly. Turning to look at Lestrade, “Take it out Lestrade.” Lestrade rushed to free his erection. Pulling his trousers down past his arse he was able to finally get his dick out. It sprang free, leaning heavy and leaking on his stomach. He groaned. 

 

John took the lube and squeezed some at the top of Sherlock's crack, allowing it to run down in between his cheeks. Sherlock pressed back against John’s hands on his arse. “Patience Sherlock. Look at Lestrade being a good boy, not touching himself.” Lestrade squirmed on the couch at the mention of his name.

 

“I don’t give a fuck about Lestrade!” Sherlock argued. 

 

John smacked Sherlock on his arse hard. “Behave.”

 

Sherlock whimpered.

 

John used a hand to spread Sherlock's cheeks, and with the other hand ran a finger across Sherlock's entrance. Eliciting a shiver out of the man. He pressed forward, allowing his thick finger to penetrate, rotating his finger around stretching the muscle. Sherlock breath stuttered as John added a second finger, flicking his fingers inside him. Sherlock shoved back against John’s fingers impatient. John allowed it. Thrusting his fingers up, he looked over at Lestrade again to see how he was doing. His dick was jerking against his stomach the wet spot on his shirt spreading. His mouth wide, eyes glazed over with want.

 

John leaned over biting Sherlock on his back as he added a third finger. Sherlock cried out back arching, fingers gripping the back of the chair. 

 

“Please Johnnnnn...please. Mmm...aaah!” 

 

John moved his fingers in and out of Sherlock, rubbing against his prostate. Sherlock was rolling his head back and forth across the chair mewling and moaning. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck me please.” Sherlock whispered breathlessly. 

 

John groaned at this explicit request. 

 

Lestrade let out a small whimper. 

 

John kept thrusting his fingers into Sherlock as he kept eye contact with Lestrade. Lestrade's fingers twitched. 

 

“Aaahhh…..Mmm. Joh- I’m going to come if you don't stop.” 

 

John pulled his fingers slowly from Sherlock. John leaned over Sherlock, capturing his lips, plunging his tongue in Sherlock mouth, sucking his tongue. Both men moaned loudly. Breaking away John said loudly against Sherlock's mouth “I am going to fuck you senseless.” Sherlock whimpered quietly.

 

John squeezed lube in his hands stroking his dick, moaning. Grabbing Sherlock by the hips he pulled him back, lining himself up he looked at Lestrade. As he thrust into Sherlock, all three men cried out. John didn't move. Couldn’t move. Sherlock felt so good around him, squeezing, tight. “Sherlock, daaamn. Mmmm...you feel so good.” Pulling out he plunged back in. It took all his effort to turn towards Lestrade. “Touch yourself.” he commanded. 

 

Lestrade wrapped his fingers around himself and moaned loudly, eyes fluttering closed. It was too much. He was too aroused. Touching himself was almost painful. He let go. Opening his eyes he watched as John slammed his hips into Sherlock repeatedly. His own hips thrust up on their own accord with each of John’s thrust. The noises they were making had him feeling like little fireworks were going off wall over his body. The sound of skin hitting skin was intoxicating. Lestrade moaned loudly. "Mmm..."

 

John reached up pulling lightly on Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock’s mouth dropped open on a silent moan. He started to stroke himself in time with John’s thrust. Sherlock dropped his head forward, working his hips back, meeting thrust for thrust. 

 

John was grunting again with each full thrust. Bottoming out each time. John forgot completely about Lestrade, lost in the sensation of Sherlock all around him. 

 

“John, ohhh Jo- I’m comi-...mmmm.” Sherlock came hard, body spasming around John. His body slick with sweat he fell toward spawled across the chair back, breathing hard.

 

Lestrade mouth hung open, breath coming fast, panting. “Ohhh god....ohhh fuuuck!” Lestrade’s hips were still undalating. He felt hot, too hot. He started to come. “Mmm...ooh...aah...oh my goodness.” Lestrade collapsed against the couch spent.  _ He hadn’t even touched himself and he had come. He fucking came!  _ He continued to watch as John became undone. His head was thrown back as his fingers dug into Sherlock’s hips. Growling.

 

“Fuuuck Sherlock, I’m coming….ooh christ....mmmm!” He thrust one more time before sliding out of Sherlock, grabbing Sherlock around the waist he pulled him back with him into his chair. Sherlock was across his lap, John kissed him slowly, sucking his bottom lip in to his mouth. “You were so good.” They made out for several more minutes. 

 

Lestrade cleared his throat. “Excuse me! What the fuck was that?” John and Sherlock turned to look at Lestrade.

 

“You enjoyed that Lestrade, don’t act like you didn't. You were feeling all pent up and John helped you.” 

 

Lestrade looked at the men. “Does this mean I’m gay? He asked sounding panicked.

 

John laughed, his hand caressing Sherlock’s cheek. “No of course not. It just means you are human and a sexual person. We turn you on by having sex. Do you have a desire to shag either of us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then you’re not gay. Just responsive.”

 

“Or he isn’t attracted to either of us. Perhaps I should introduce him to Liam.” Sherlock suggested. 

 

Lestrade's eyes got big as if he had just been threatened. 

 

John smacked Sherlock on the leg lightly. “Behave Sherlock. Why are you behaving so badly tonight?”

 

Sherlock smiled and kissed John hard. “You know me, there was an audience and I had to appear to be in control.” 

 

“Sherlock, you’re always the one in control. I won't do anything you don’t want or like.” 

 

“I know that.”

 

“Um, can I use your bathroom to cleanup a bit?”

 

“Go right ahead Graham.” 

 

“Greg. It’s bloody Greg.” Lestrade whispered as he walked to the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 ways are hard...and this wasn't a true 3 way. I just can't picture Sherlock or John being willing to share the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, something different. Inspired a bit by the Papa Greg Meme.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blood Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537561) by [SherlocksSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/pseuds/SherlocksSister)




End file.
